gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OMS-A1II Trident Kai
The OMS-A1II Trident Kai, or the Trident Kai and the Trident is an upgrade to the existing OMS-A1 Trident. All of the variations that resulted from the Trident '''are based upon the '''Trident Kai. Technology and Combat Characteristics While the novelty of the first military-use mobile suit, the Trident, was still in effect, the significant issues that plagued it became too evident for the manufacturer, Kounan Manufacturing, to ignore. Due to rushed production that took place during the original Trident 'development, the metal alloy, reactor and the backpack were left behind. As a result, the maintenance of the mobile suit proved to be tedious and the reliability was low. The manufacturer was then approached by the ''EFSF to make an improved version that fixes all of these flaws and has an enhanced main armament due to concerns of future mobile suit combat, which, in the end, became a reality upon the Earth Federation's dissolution. As such, improvements and overhauls of the existing mobile suits were made to iron out most of the flaws, while future produced '''Tridents would have these new fixes from the beginning, being technically more reliable than the refit units. The first issue that was fixed was the reactor. Extra features, precautions and optimization software was implemented to the reactor's computers to automatically calibrate energy values and to prevent any overloads resulting in the poor optimization. As such, it is recommended to keep units planned for combat on standby for longer calibration, and therefore, longer combat and efficiency. The second issue in the armor was only partially fixed. While new units are made entirely out of a higher quality alloy, the refit units can only be partially fixed by replacing their joints and some parts of the frame, such as hands and feet of the frame. While this increases durability, it isn't as high as of newly produced suits. The final issue in the backpack was fixed by completely replacing the backpack with a new version. The power leaks and propulsion overheating issues were resolved, and issues with mobile suit flight were fixed by implementing jet-like wings and winglets to partially emulate jet flight when in the flight mode that can be engaged at any time. The wings fold out and expand upon the back of the frame, allowing flight, albeit at a cost of flexibility. Any movement that requires the suit to move its limbs behind itself is severely limited. The only way to counter this is to disengage flight mode and stay in the air for as long as possible using the verniers. Naturally, this isn't a problem in zero-G environments. The main armament was replaced with a new type of armament based on prototype Gauss Rifles mounted on main battle tanks in the early century. The future MagAccel line of weaponry later liberated itself from the use of only standard shells. The prototype of this rifle was used on the Trident Kai, and the data of these rifles was used to produce the rifle used by the FCS-0012 Phantom. After some time, the EFSF found the armament to be insufficient, and as such variants of the mobile suit were produced with updated characteristics. These variants made it to the AEF's army, and no reports of the I-III designations being used by other nations have been recorded. Variants The following variants are adapted under the EFSF. * OMS-A1II-I Triarii ** The Triarii is a slightly upgraded version of the standard Trident Kai. The outdated Type 1 energy condensers have been replaced with new Type 2 energy condensers that allow the use of plasma and future beam weaponry, albeit refitting units to this variant poses slight difficulties. In order to gain access to the condensers, the armor that protects the reactor inside the unit must be removed. Other than the condenser upgrades, the Triarii features a mass-production version of the MagAccel rifle, a larger set of 40mm dual vulcans and a plasma sword, which was later used on the FCS-0012 Phantom. * OMS-A1II-II Centurii ** The upgrades that have been made in the first variant were transferred onto the Centurii, an experiment to see if beam weapons are potent enough and if they do not need any additional development. The Centurii features the AS-12 Beam Pistols, which have been the first beam weaponry ever mounted on a mobile suit. While the penetration is very high, the small clip size, small blast radius and parts prone to overheating resulted in the pistols to be later discarded for the AS-13 Beam Pistols. * OMS-AII-III Accensi ** The Accensi is the final beam platform used before the plans to mass produce beam weaponry have been approved. All of the factors of the Trident Kai have been improved in this variant, like the reactor, control unit and the sensor units in the head. The only factor that remains the same is the armor. The Accensi is also outfitted with the AS-15 Beam Rifle, the first rifle of its kind. Despite having a small clip size, all of the other factors are perfectly adequate and the later models of beam rifles are improvements upon this model. All of these upgrades make the Accensi the most used Trident Kai variant in the AEF and the NEF armies. Armaments * MagAccel Proto Rifle ** The Kai is equipped with the first of the MagAccel rifles. Featuring a 215mm smoothbore barrel to use different ammunition types in the future, such as depleted uranium shells, the rifle is very viable in almost all environments. The shell is propelled using electromagnets and a propellant at speeds over Mach 2. Future models improve the projectile speed, penetration and caliber. * 25mm Dual Vulcans ** The same model used by the first Trident. Replaced on future variants. * Heat Carbon Blade ** A slightly improved version of the first heat blades. The carbon that is used for these models is of higher quality and the blades are longer, allowing for more effective parrying.